


Historic Shipping Routes

by starrybouquet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquet/pseuds/starrybouquet
Summary: On a week of downtime, Sam and Daniel take a romantic vacation to a beach planet.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Historic Shipping Routes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/gifts).



> Please forgive a very untimely pinch hitter her lateness. I am so, so sorry. It's my first time writing Sam/Daniel and it took me SO LONG to get this right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway <3

"Daniel?"

Daniel Jackson jerked around at the sound of Sam's voice. "Hey."

She smiled at him around an enormous stack of towels. "Hey. Got these from the...ah...concierge people. _Araliti?_ "

" _Haralti_ ," Daniel corrected automatically, then, "Sorry.” Belatedly, he remembered that he really shouldn't be correcting Sam every time she tried to use the local language--she was doing it for him, after all. 

Sam waved away the apology and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Daniel wrapped an arm around her and smiled as he noticed her sundress lying carelessly across his lap. He stared at the gentle waves lapping at the shore, wondering what, exactly, they were supposed to do here for a week. 

Both Sam and Daniel had immense amounts of vacation time saved up, and so when Sam had asked General Hammond if they might be able to take a vacation off-world during SG-1’s downtime, he had shrugged and agreed. 

Daniel had picked the planet. He'd chosen P5X-932 because it seemed like a picture-perfect beach resort, only with fewer tourists. But after two days of swimming, enjoying the beach, making out on the beach, and doing...other things in the hotel room at night, he was feeling just a wee bit bored, albeit guiltily so.

Actually, it wasn’t that he was bored, because Sam made everything interesting. They talked about anything and everything. They could've talked about trees for four hours and kept it interesting--it was what made them work so well together, and also what made them what Jack had termed “the least dramatic couple known to man”. 

It was more that there was so much more beyond this alien resort that Daniel knew was out there, and it was so damn hard to sit here, knowing that, and not wonder what wonders of discovery laid further afield.

Yup. After two days, he was definitely getting the itch to go explore the planet beyond the classic beach vacation they'd planned. 

But if Sam wanted to relax, Daniel was happy to try.

"Daniel?" Sam said from his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…" She hesitated. "Are you enjoying this vacation?"

"Sure," he replied. "I mean, the beach is beautiful, and the company isn't so bad, either." He grinned, leaning in for a short, sweet kiss. 

Sam smiled, but the smile faded a little quicker than usual, and she pulled away from him, just a little. "Oh. I was just asking because...I'm a little...bored?"

"Don't get me wrong, getting to spend time with you, just you, is great," she rushed to say. "I'm just more used to...Exploring, y'know? Like we usually do." Her voice was uncertain, but her eyes said that she trusted Daniel not to ridicule her.

Daniel blinked, and then grinned. Looked like they were on the same page. "Me too."

Sam looked hugely relieved. "Oh, good. Because you looked so relaxed, and I didn't--"

"No, no," he hastened to say. "I was just thinking about how I'd love to take a look at their library--who knows how much they've learned about the sea, living on an ocean planet like this."

"I bet."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe we should ask if we can get a pass. I remember there was an advertisement--"

“--at the front desk,” they finished together.

His girlfriend stood up, holding out a hand to him and suddenly looking like the proverbial kid in the candy store. "Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon!"

And, hand in hand, they raced towards the lobby.

Halfway there, Daniel halted suddenly. "Wait. We have to change."

Sam giggled. "Yeah, probably."

And then, because he felt an absurd sense of gratefulness to Sam for understanding him so perfectly, Daniel pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you. For understanding."

“How could I not? I’m just as bad as you.”

* * *

“Hey, Sam, could you grab me the volume on historic shipping routes while you’re up there?” Daniel called.

From her perch halfway up the tall ladder that slid along the library’s twenty-foot-tall shelves, Sam frowned down at him, then squinted at the books. “Uh...what should the title look like?”

Daniel thought for a moment. “Like this,” he finally concluded, picking up a sheet of paper and scrawling the words across it.

He reached up and Sam took it, brushing his fingers affectionately in the process. Daniel returned to his other books, scribbling notes in his ever-present notebook (which Sam had cackled at, when he’d produced it from a pouch in their suitcase).

“Found it!” Sam declared as she descended the ladder, a book in one hand and a sheaf of folded papers in the other.

“Thanks,” he said, leaning up for a quick kiss. As they separated, she smiled down at him and circled her arms around him, leaning over his shoulder. “Having fun?”

“Are you kidding? This is like the Holy Grail of trade knowledge,” he replied enthusiastically, then abruptly realized that maybe “Holy Grail of trade knowledge” wasn’t what most women wanted to hear on a romantic getaway. “The best part is...um...that you’re here,” he finished lamely, then rolled his eyes at himself.

Luckily, Sam wasn’t most women. She snorted and gave him a quick squeeze. “It wasn’t a trap, y’know. I’m having fun too.” Releasing him, she reached across the table, floating the schematics she’d been studying down to rest on the open books. “Their turbine system--it’s amazing.”

Daniel blinked up at her, trying to ascertain her sincerity. Sam laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss onto his nose, and then his lips. “You were sweet, though, trying to be romantic.”

“Tried.” Daniel winced.

She shook her head again, still grinning, and dragged a chair up beside him. “So. Teach me how to read the language?”

“Sure. So you read right to left…”

It might not have been the romantic vacation most couples planned. But it was _them_ , and Daniel couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
